bartender
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: SakuraXGaara
1. Chapter 1

Their ears rang and thudded with the loud music blaring. The aroma of alcohol filled the bar. They were celebrating Naruto's twenty-first birthday. Kakashi, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba, and Naruto stepped up to the bar and glanced around for a bartender. There wasn't one in sight for a few minutes. She walked up to them in a bright pink halter top and some black skinny jeans.

"What can I get ya?" She asked as she turned around to the rows of alcohol and got eight or nine shot glasses and poured whiskey in everyone of them except the last one she put in patrone. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around to see who all was watching him. No one that he could see, but he had an uneasy feeling and everyone one of the guys he was with seemed to notice, as did the bartender. "New drinker?" She asked Kiba.

"Yeah. Give him one of your weakest drinks."

"Pepsi. Can he handle it?" She asked with a laugh.

"HEY! I can handle the strongest drink you got." Naruto said.

"No you can't. You probably couldn't a shot of vodka. I am not going to even think about getting you plastered." She said with a laugh.

"It's his twenty-first birthday. I am going to get him plastered." Kiba said.

"Oh, well in that case here." She said as she got out a huge glass and poured several different types of alcohol in it. "Drink up baby." She said as she handed it to him. "Can you do it in less than four drinks?"

"Hell yes, I can do it in one." He said as a challenge.

"Fine here. Wanna make a bet?" She said as she got out another glass.

"Uh, sure?" He said not sounding so sure of him self.

"Okay... I bet I can down this drink before you can." She said as the rest of them oh-ed and ah-ed at the challenge.

"Fine. I'll take the bet. Wait what are we betting?"

"Hm, how about.." She trailed off as someone else whispered in his ear.

"I would choose sex. Dude she's hot." She raised one eye brow and gave a crooked smile. Kiba winked at her. "Oh, we never got your name."

"And your not getting. Sorry." She said teasingly. "So did we ever figure out what your bettin?"

"Yeah, he did. If he wins he gets laid. If you win..." Kiba trailed off.

"So how about you guys? Got any better bets?" She asked Kakashi, Gaara, Neji and Sasuke. "My regular don't have any ideas either? Eh, Kakashi?" They all looked at Kakashi and dropped their jaws. "Oh yeah... Didn't you know? As soon as this place opened up he's been in here everyday. I'm guessing it's from dealing with you people." She laughed.

"Wow. Thanks Sakura. Just ruin my reputation." Kakashi said as the rest of the them laughed.

"What of a drunk? See that tip jar?" She said pointing to the three-fourths full, giant jar behind her. "Those tips are all from him."

"Damn, I think he likes you Sakura?" Kiba said. Clearly flirting.

"Yeah, thats my name. And are you kidding he's my favorite customer." She smiled and winked at him. Then looked back to Naruto. "So what do I get if I win?"

"My cash." Neji said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of fifties and twenties.

"I couldn't take that. How about if I win you guys stick around all night and then come back tomorrow?" She offered. They all nodded and she grabbed a glass and filled it with the same liquids that she filled Naruto's with. She raised her glass and looked at him. "Sure you can do this?" She asked and he just nodded and picked up his glass. She pressed it to her lips and waited for him to do the same she lowered hers for a moment and said, "Kakashi you say go." She quickly raised it back to her lips.

"Go." He said and she quickly began to chug. Naruto barely even took a sip of it and cringed. She waited when she had just a drink left. She watched him drink slowly and she waited until he had his down to the last gulp before she picked it up again. She slowly sipped the last drink and he chugged his as fast as possible.

"Darn I loose." She said as she took back the cup. "So is that really what he took for the bet?" She said as she walked down the bar and got another couple of drunk guys another beer.

"Yes, that is what he want." Kiba answered.

"I think he has lips for a reason. So let him answer." She said as she slammed her hands on the counter and looked Kiba in the eyes. "You two must be the drink in silent types. What do you want? I'll put it on the house." She said as she looked at the other three sitting very still.

"Just give them a beer." Kiba said.

"Listen, loud mouth. Shut it or I'll have someone shut it for ya. Maybe you're why they don't talk much. Because you never give them a chance to." She turned to Naruto again. "So birthday boy you never answered me. Is that what you wanted or did you just want a round of shots all to you're self." She said with a smile.

"Well I have a girlfriend so I don't think she would be very happy if I slept with another chick. So a round of shots is good with me." He said back with the smile of a drunk man.

"Alrighty." She said as she got out ten shot glasses and poured patrone in everyone of them. "If you can handle that and not fall over then you can probably handle ten shots of patrone." She smiled as she handed him the first one. He stared at like he didn't know how to drink it. "Like this." She said as she picked up one of them and downed it in a gulp.

"Best bar tender ever." Naruto said as he finished his night and they began walking home. "Damn I forgot to get her number." He said as he turned around. The all laughed as he fell on his ass with every other step he took. Sakura ran up behind Gaara and jumped on his back.

"Hi babe." She said as she gave him a kiss.

"Hello." He said back. As he turned around and gave her a hug.

"Oh, so that's why you threatened to hit me back in the bar. She's your girlfriend. I am so sorry dude. Maybe." Kiba said under his breath.

"Yeah, that's why I said if you say another sexual comment to her I was going to punch you in your fucking face." Gaara said with stern look.

"Whoa babe calm down. I wouldn't go out with him anyway." She smiled and kissed Gaara. They walked home hand-in-hand until Naruto fell into a car it triggered the alarm. They all bolted and Sakura took the lead. She knew whose car that was and they had dogs. "Run faster! Those dogs will catch you!" She screamed to people behind her. They all sped up and Sakura turned down an ally way that had a fence at the end. They could hear faint barking getting closer and closer. She helped Naruto over the fence and everyone else got their over on their own. She jumped up and barely missed getting her foot snapped on by a dog. She sat at the top of the fence for a maximum of thirty seconds. "They also have guns. We should leave now!" Everyone but Sakura and Gaara stopped when they heard the first gun shot. Sakura whipped around.

"You dumb asses! Don't stop that's how you die!" Gaara grabbed her arm as everyone picked up pace again. They were at Sakura's house quicker than she had ever remembered. "We'll be safe here."

"This is your house?" Kiba asked.

"That is a stupid fucking question." She said as she gestured for Naruto to lay down on the couch. She grabbed a blanket. He was quickly out and she told everyone that if they wanted to sit they could sit on the floor. But Gaara, sat in her chair. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well that is a 'stupid fucking question' babe. It doesn't deserve an answer." He laughed and made her sit on his lap. Everyone but Sakura fell asleep with-in the hour. She smirked and went to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She awoke to the smell of coffee. _When did I buy a coffee maker?_ She got up and saw all of the guys that had fallen asleep in her living room sitting at her kitchen table drinking freshly brewed coffee, well everyone but Naruto was sitting at the table. Naruto was still passed out on the couch. Sleeping like the dead. He was stretched out, one arm on the back of the couch and the other arm extended over. His legs were in the same position. His face was all scrunched up like he was in pain. "Well he's going to have a hell of a hang over when he wakes up."

"Maybe we should start the pain. Where's you pots and pans?" Kiba asked with an evil smirk on his face.

"NO!" Gaara and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"Jeeze it was going to be just a little prank."

"I know what it's like to have a hang over, you wake him up. You also wake up the vomit he's going to up chuck. I don't think so, 'cause I know you don't want to have to clean up his dinner and booze off my floor. Now do you?"

"Well then fine. I won't wake him up."

"Someone go put this bucket by his head. That's the first thing that's going to happen when he wakes up I know it."

"Not it." Kiba hollored like a retard.

"Since you said that. You do it. No exceptions."

"Oh, come on!"

"NOW!"

"Some one gets pissy in the mornings."

"Only when I have to see your face."

"RUDE."

"Get used to it or get over it."

"Fine. I'm over it."

"Well you know I don't blame her for being pissy when she wakes up to you sitting in her kitchen. I would be pissy to." Gaara said as he stood up for Sakura.

"Thanks babe."

"Always." He said as he grabbed her waist and kissed her.

"Get a room."

"Get a house."

"Touche."

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba walked over and stuck Naruto's new barf bucket by his head.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"I know. But you were the stupid one that said not it." Kakashi butted in.

"You know when someone says not it that usually means that someone else have to do the dirty work."

"Good thing that wasn't really all that dirty of work huh?" Sakura smarted off

"Ugh. Sakura you are a smart ass."

"Watch it Kiba." Gaara said.

"Always. I'll watch that ass any day."

"Alright your ass is grass."

"Have fun with that. If you can catch me."

"I will have no problems doing that."

"Your so cocky."

"You little fucker. Come here so I don't have to run."

"Ha. I'm not falling for that twice."

"Wait you fell for that once already?" Sakura asked witha laugh.

"Yeah I was young and naive."

"Then you were young and naive yesterday."

"Ha! You've got to be kidding."

"I'm not."

"SHUT UP! Just because I was drunk and stupid."

"You were sober as this coffee."

"That makes no sense."

"I never claimed to make sense."

"Oh, yeah."

"Kiba. You are a real blond for a burnet."

"That don't make sense either."

"Will you stop commenting on if I make sense or not?"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because it irritates you."

"You only do that because you want to die today."

"No it's just funny to see you all pissed off."

"No it's not." Sakura said.

"Did little miss priss bartender feel outta the conversation."

"Oh, that's it I'm going to be the one to kill you!" She yelled and then she seen Naruto twitch.

"Alright shut up before you wake him up." Kakashi said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ok." Gaara, Sakura and Kiba said at the same time.

"Are you guys talking about me?" Naruto asked as he sat up and hurled him self forward towards the bucket. "You really do think of everything don't you Sakura?"

"I've had to deal with alot of these experiences."

"Oh."

"If you need a shower its down the hall last door on your left. Don't got to the right that's the back door."

"Ok. But I think I should probably go home. Hinata's probably worried sick."

"Who?"

"Oh, I forgot. Hinata's my girlfriend."

"Oh. Wow you aren't pucking as much as I thought you were going to."

"I told you I could handle my alcohol."

"I guess you were right."

"See." He said before throwing up his guts again. "Ok, don't see." The sounds he made, made everyone in the room gag, except Sakura.

"You have a strong stomach."

"I told you that I had to deal with this alot." She smiled and bent down next to Naruto. "Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

"Can I have some coffee?"

"Haha, sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He began to slowly doze off at the kitchen table while he was tring to finish his coffee. Sakura was surprised to see how well he was handling him self. His head would droop to the table every now and then. "Kiba if Naruto falls asleep at my table I'm going to make you carry him home."

"Naruto! Don't you dare fall asleep at this table I will hate you forever!"

"That is so rude!"

"Well it's true I don't want to want to carry him all the way home."

"I think my house is only a couple blocks away. Or maybe it's only a couple houses away. Sakura wahat street do you live on?"

"The corned of 4th and D Street."

"See Kiba my house is like two blocks away but I won't fall asleep at her table. It's rude and impolite."

"Did that seriously just come out of Naruto? One of the most impolite people I know?"

"Why are you guys so rude to him? I mean seriously."

"You haven't known him as long as we have." Kakashi said as he took another sip of coffee.

"Whwn your not at the bar you are a plain boring dude."

"Yeah, I get that alot." He said as he took out his Icha Icha Paradise from his pocket.

"YOU READ ICHA ICHA?"

"You know what it is?"

"Yes."

"Can you enlighten the rest of us. 'Cause I don't think I'm the only one who's clueless on what that is." Kiba said.

"No. It's just you Kiba." Naruto said with a laugh. "For once I know more then Kiba."

"That doesn't seem like it's all that hard." Sakura laughed out.

"Gaara your girlfriend doesn't even know me and she's already calling me an Idiot."

"Well you are."

"I'm going home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I need to go home anyway."

"Alright. Sorry if I upset you."

"What is with this girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she's polite and says sorry and has manners. Did you meet her at the bar?"

"No. I met her at a resturant where she was eating dinner with her ex who was her boyfriend at the time."

"So you broke them up?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow Gaara, never knew you had that in you."

"You never needed to know."

"Why not?"

"Because it was none of your buisness."

"Fine. But seriously I need to go home, I need a shower."

"Thanks for sharing."

"Sorry. He just kind of states his mind." Naruto blurted out whiel jumping up from leaning over on the table.

"It's okay. I do to."

"I noticed." Kiba said as he walked out the door.

"Well then. Do you need a ride home Naruto?"

"No I can walk."

"Not alone. If you go by your self their going to lock you up for public intoxication."

"Oh, well then can you give me a ride?"

"I will." Gaara said before Sakura could.

"Uhm, alright."

"Could you give me a ride home also?" Kakashi asked.

"You can take my car babe." She said as she smile and kissed his cheeks and pressed the keys to his hand.

"Thanks." He turned his head a little and met her lips with his. They walked out the door in a few short minutes. She went to the bathroom. Surprising her again there was no vomit anywhere to be seen. _Naruto can really hold his liquir_. She laughed at the thought. _I am actually glad that he didn't barf all over my stuff._ She thought to herself. She quickly got undressed and got in the warm shower. She took a quick shower knowing Gaara would be back soon. She got out wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped into the hallway to see Gaara standing at the end. "There's a sight to see."

"I need to get dressed. I've got to work tonight."

"Sad."

"I know."

"Maybe I'll come and just sit there."

"You have to buy a drink every two hours so they don't think you're loitoring."

"Alright. Well. Go get dressed then."

"I'll be out in a minute." She got dressed in a flash then went and sunk into her chair.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure." They sat in the chair for a long while. "We should go somewhere."

"Where?"

"Well I want to meet some of your other friends."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gaara didn't want her to meet any of his friends but he wasn't going to tell her that. The friends she had already met were more then enough of his friends, especially with Naruto and Kiba. Kakashi, Sasuke and Neji weren't to bad actually they weren't bad at all. Sasuke and Neji left early that morning, and Sakura didn't ask any questions. Kiba's right, what is wrong with this girl? She has manners, she's polite, she looks good, and doesn't ask questions when two guys who passed out on her floor just up and disappear in the morning. "I guess we're off to meet some friends."

"Yeah!" She jumped up and quickly got her boots on.

"Your car or mine?"

"It doesn't matter."

"My air conditioner works." He said and grabbed the keys off the hook they were on.

"Okay. So who am I meeting first?"

"Not sure. I guess we could go see how Naruto and his girlfriend are doing."

"Sure! Her mane is Hinata right?"

"Wow you do pay attention. I'm impressed."

"Don't be. It's nothing to be impressed about."

"Sure it is. No one else I know ever pays attention."

"Well they all should learn huh?"

"Yes, they should. Come one lets get going, we don't have that much time before you have to go to work."

"I know. I was waiting on you."

"Everyone does that."

"I wasn't born to be a waitress. So lets get going."

"Now I see the real you."

"Not that hard to see the real me. To bad it's only you who see's it huh?"

"No. I like you this way. But I'm sure everyone likes the nice and polite you."

"I'm still polite."

"Ha! Let's get going please."

"Fine, feisty."

"Funny."

"I laughed."

"I'm not laughing." They drove in silence to Naruto's house. Hinata and Naruto stepped outside, it was obvious that Hinata was very pregnant. "You must be Hinata, how are you doin?"

"You must the chick you gave the puke bucket to my fiance and and let him crash at your house! Thank you. Here come take a seat."

"My name is Sakura. I moved here when the new bar opened up about three months ago."

"When did you sat dating Gaara?"

"About three months ago."

"Where did you meet?"

"One of the fancy restaurants. I can't remember which one."

"At least I'm not the only one." Gaara piped up as he and Naruto stepped into the house. "Hows the hang over?"

"Ugh, still have a head ache."

"Take any Tylenol?"

"Ain't got none."

"I've got some in the truck I'll go get some in a minute."

"Ah, okay."

"Alright. Well did you figure out if Hinata's having a girl or boy yet?"

"Nope. I have not a clue, she won't tell me."

"So she knows but is keepin it a secret?"

"Yup. Apparently. She does all the shopping with Ino and Tsunade. They keep all the stuff at their houses so I can't see it."

"Ooo."

"Yeah, must be a girl."

"I don't know man. Maybe they don't want you to get all excited about it being a boy and then it turning out to be a girl. Or maybe your having twins and not going to know. So that's why their keeping things at two different houses."

"I would die."

"You would die."

"Hey don't even go there."

"You went there first."

"SO!"

"Wow. I'm going outside. Are you coming or what?"

"Sure. Hold on though. When you go out there can you grab me a couple of Tylenol?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you there with one k?"

"Sure. Want anything to drink?"

"What you got?"

"Tea, water and soda."

"What kind of soda?"

"Mt dew and Dr pepper."

"Tea please."

"Fine be that way." He grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard and poured a dark sweet liquid in it. "Hinata, Sakura do you want two want any tea."

"No thank you." They said at the same time.

"Pfft." He snickered as he walked out side and traded the tea for Tylenol.

"Your welcome. And thanks." Gaara said before taking a gulp of the tea.

"Thanks and you're welcome." He said as he slid two of the pills past his lips and took another drink of the tea his fiance had made last night. He thought about the night before but quickly stopped because of the pain throbbing in his head. He messaged his temples as he sat down, numbing at least a little of the pain. _Ugh it feels like someone is taking a hammer to my head, the light hurts so bad. Man hang overs suck major. _Gaara and Sakura left a few minutes later.

"So I didn't know that they were engaged, nor did I know that she was pregnant."

"Yeah. So you met Kiba, he has no girlfriend. Sasuke has Ino but I'm sure you don't want to meet her. She's super annoying. Then Neji, that's Hinata's brother, he is married to Tenten."

"Oh, well we should stop by and see Sasuke. Maybe Ino isn't all that bad. What about Kakashi?"

"Well It's your doom if we meet Ino. Kakashi is with Tsunade. She is always super busy so I know think she has time to sit down and chat."

"Alright. Then we're off to see Sasuke and Ino. Oh and by the way tomorrow since I have the day and night off I'm going to go shopping with Hinata, Ino and Tsunade. I can't wait. Oh and if Naruto asks just tell him that we're hanging out, it may have something to do with the baby he's not going to find out the sex from us so."

"Alright."


End file.
